The Silver Moon and the Golden Sun
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CU. It's new year in Saiunkoku! Seiran and Ryuuki watch the fireworks and thoughts and memories about each other and their past come up.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Seiran/Seien or Ryuuki. Nothing of Saiunkoku Monogatari is mine._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_

* * *

**

He had always looked up to his brother. Those strong arms had protected him many times when he had been just a boy. Sitting here next to him again after all those years apart, watching the fireworks burn, as Saiunkoku made its entrance into a new year, made his heart skip a beat.

Seien-aniue was back to protect him again. He would chase the darkness away for him, just like the shining silver moon above them. He remembered that when they were younger, they would often sit next to each other, his brother with his big strong arms around him, as they talked about sweet nothings.

Ryuuki let a small smile touch his lips. That silver hair of Seiran that shone in the dim light of the moon, let memories of years ago flow back into his mind. Seien-aniue had that same hair. There was no mistake to it, even though he named himself Seiran now; it was Seien-aniue who had come back to him.

His brother had always reminded him of the moon. It was that silver looking ball in the sky that reflected the rays of sunlight like a mirror, just like his brother showed him a reflection of what he was or would become.

His brother, the young prince Seien, had been a gifted child and because of his many skills, he had been first in line for the throne. He was the epitome of how an emperor should be and he would have been emperor, had he not been banned from the palace, due to a conspiracy against him. It was Ryuuki, who had then become the emperor of Saiunkoku.

Seiran was a noble man who was never afraid to protect the ones he loved. People like Shuurei… Seiran would do anything to protect Shuurei. Following his brother's footsteps, he too had finally become a noble man, fearless of anything. He too would protect Shuurei from the thugs that tried to harm her. Even in the dark, he would find Shuurei and protect her, because he wasn't afraid of the dark anymore. Seiran would light up the night, just like the silver moon.

"Seiran," said Ryuuki. "Do you like the fireworks?"

His brother nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, of course, your majesty," he said, as his eyes glazed over.

Fireworks. They reminded Seiran of his past. He had been prince Seien, sitting next to his youngest brother, Ryuuki, arms around the small child, as they both watched the coloured lights with fascination.

Ryuuki had been a bundle of sparkling joy. Despite being abused by his other brothers, he would lit up like a golden sun, the instant he saw prince Seien. It was this bundle of joy that had kept Seien going within the palace walls that confined him.

When Seien had been exiled he had often thought about Ryuuki. What would happen to him, without Seien there to protect him? But he should not have worried about his baby brother. The boy had been fine all along. Like the sun Ryuuki had woken up every day to shine. And today he shone over his entire nation, like that golden globe up in the sky, bringing the people of Saiunkoku hope after the many years of chaos and disaster.

Yes, Ryuuki was the sun. And he, Seiran, was the moon. The rays of light radiating from Ryuuki, the sun, would blind everyone from Seiran, the pale moon. They would not notice him. Ryuuki would shine brightly and he would follow behind him, hidden in the shadows, ready to protect him when necessary.

"A full moon tonight," Ryuuki mumbled. He turned around and looked at his Seien-aniue. "Happy new year, Seiran."

The former prince glanced sideways at Ryuuki. He wanted to scoot closer, place an arm around his younger brother and kiss him, but… he did not. Prince Seien was no more and he, Seiran, was but a commoner. He had no right to touch the emperor.

"Happy new year, my emperor." He said. "Tomorrow, the sun will shine again."

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


End file.
